Although applicable in principal to any system that measures electrical signals, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with vector network analyzers.
Modern electronic devices may comprise a plurality of high frequency elements and handle data and analogue signals at frequencies of up to several GHz.
In order to verify compliance of such electronic devices with legal regulations and standards, extensive testing of these devices is necessary during development, production, and in the field.
Vector network analyzers may be used to perform in depth analysis of such modern electronic devices.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide network analyzers with increased frequency ratings.